


sweeter than sugar

by redflowers



Category: GOT7
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Mindless Fluff, SO FLUFFY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7857193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redflowers/pseuds/redflowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jinyoung is crushing on jaebum and jackson is tired and extra</p><p>based on this prompt: Person A and B are roommates that live together in a dorm. Their neighbour (whom Person A finds hella fucking cute), Person C, knocks on their door and asks if they have any sugar. Person B pushes Person A out of the dorm, stating that “They’re as sweet as can be.” BONUS: B locks the door and refuses to let A in until A and C talk to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sweeter than sugar

**Author's Note:**

> just a warning there is too much fluff im cringing and this is my first time writing so

"He's so cute Jacksonnnnn, whyyyyyyy and howwwwwww," Jinyoung lamented, head on Jackson's thighs. Jackson sighed, sick and tired of Jinyoung constantly moaning about his crush, Im Jaebum of room 203, the room next to theirs. He ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

"Why don't you just man up and tell him? Seriously, you're killing me bit by bit!" Jackson yelled in Jinyoung's ear. Jinyoung winced and slapped Jackson. Why was Jinyoung friends with Jackson, he didn't know. Jackson was an asshole, basically. Jinyoung whined and squirmed, accidentally rolling off the couch. He groaned, too lazy to get up.

The doorbell rang. Jackson got up lethargically, grumbling. He kicked Jinyoung's head on his way to the door, resulting in another grunt from the ravenette.

"Hey, Jaebum. What's up?" Jackson drawled, leaning on the door frame. Jaebum peeked in, and saw a body on the ground.

"Yo Jackson. I need some sugar. And is that Jinyoung on the floor?" Jaebum questioned, trying not to judge too harshly. Jinyoung, upon hearing, quickly scrambled up and his face turned a bright shade of scarlet. Jackson sighed deeply and dragged Jinyoung to the door. 

"Dude, here's the sweetest thing you'll find in our dorm. Please treasure it and bring it back safely!" Jackson smirked and shoved Jinyoung out of the dorm, door slamming behind him, followed by a distinctive click of a lock. Jinyoung looked at the door blankly, and didn't notice the evident blush on Jaebum's face.

"Er, hey. Jaebum, right? Sorry about Jackson. He's, weird, okay weird doesn't cut it. He's seriously in need of help and I really want to send him to the asylum but I don't have enough money and he takes his jokes way too far and I don't know why we're friends," Jinyoung rushed out apologetically. 

"I HEARD THAT!" 

"Hey, it's okay. My friend Taehyung is just like him. You know him right? The one dating Jeongguk? Anyways, no worries," Jaebum reassured. Jinyoung immediately felt so much more relieved at his statement. He had always been jealous of Taehyung and even though he knew Taehyung was in a solid relationship with Jeongguk, the bitterness never really went away.

"Oh, yah, Taehyung. I think I have a few classes with him. He really loves Jeongguk, doesn't he?" Jinyoung smiled wistfully, dreaming of him and Jaebum together, happy forever.

"Yeah, and Jeongguk loves him too. Why don't you come over and I'll tell you their story?" 

Jinyoung swore his heart halted that moment and he almost died.

Somehow, Jinyoung managed to nod and follow Jaebum without majorly embarrassing himself. 

"Hey settle down, any drinks?" Jinyoung shook his head, still quite in shock.

"So, it was pretty funny how they met. It's pretty much like our meeting today, but under different circumstances, I guess. Jimin, Taehyung best friend's friend is Jeongguk and Guk came asking for Jimin one day. Well, he didn't expect to find a drowsy Taehyung sitting at the door, mumbling something about sexiling and plotting a murder.

"Taehyung looked like he was about to pass out so Jeongguk brought him back to his own dorm. That kid, always so thoughtful and respectful. Just not to Jimin. Poor Chim. 

"They eventually became friends, then lovers, I guess. They really love each other. It's quite disgusting, actually. You would think a year together would tone down their cheesiness, but no. Every time they are together, you can see them shooting each other heart eyes. Really ruins your appetite."

Jinyoung chuckled. It sounded like a perfect romance. The kind that only existed in dreams. He sighed, longing evident in his voice.

"Did they fight? Am I wrong to assume that they had a smooth-sailing romance like those in dramas?" Jinyoung questioned, curious. Knowing others' stories were always nice, if he didn't compare them to the pathetic life he led. 

"Oh, you have no idea. There was this big fight 3 months into their relationship. It was so bad, really. They didn't speak for over a month," Jaebum shuddered, copper hair flying when he shook his head. Jinyoung raised an eyebrow. It couldn't have been that bad, seeing how close they were. How wrong he was.

"You don't believe me. Let me tell you. So, Taehyung, that absolute idiot, started believing that he wasn't good enough for Jeongguk and that the younger deserved better and shit. He stopped talking to Jeongguk and caused that kid so much pain. When Jeongguk confronted him, Taehyung screamed at him to get out and find someone better. I had to knock Taehyung's head and scream at him before he finally realised his stupidity," Jaebum told the story, a look in his eyes Jinyoung can't put his finger on.

"That would probably be me if I ever got a boyfriend."

Jaebum looked at Jinyoung with something in his eyes, which seemed so familiar yet so foreign. He sighed, as if Jinyoung had let him down.

"What?" Jinyoung was a bit hurt.

"It's just, never mind." Jinyoung huffed, but let it go. 

The two talked for hours on end, the conversation between them never ceasing for more than 30 seconds. Time flies when you're having fun, and soon enough, it was evening time and Jackson was hollering for Jaebum to return his Jinyoung, which the latter denied vehemently to his hyung.

"Hey hyung, why don't you come over for dinner? To make up for not giving you sugar? It's okay if your not free though," Jinyoung blushed, remembering the sugar incident just a mere few hours before.

"Hmm, okay! I don't think I have anything on."

"Do you still need the sugar? I think Jackson haven't eaten it all yet."

It was Jaebum's turn to flush vermillion and he twiddled with his fingers uncomfortably. "Erm, well, you see, um, I didn't actually need sugar. I just, heh, wanted a reason to, talk to you."

A huge smile bloomed on Jinyoung's face. He pinched Jaebum's cheeks and teased, "Aww, is our Jaebummie hyung embarrassed? So cute!" Jaebum pouted unconsciously, and tried to remove the younger's hands away from his face. 

Jinyoung grinned and suddenly plucked Jaebum's phone out of his pocket and unlocked it, typing away. Jaebum wrinkled his brows in confusion, not sure what Jinyoung was doing.

"Here, I put my number in your phone. I'll be awaiting your call!" 

Jaebum's confusion cleared up and his signature smile took over his face. Out of impulse, he pulled the ravenette close to him and pressed his lips to the other's. 

Jinyoung pulled back, breathless, pink lips swollen. Jaebum's hair was a bit mussed from Jinyoung's hands and his entire face was shining. 

"Wow."

"Yeah. Wow."

They both collapsed, fits of giggles taking over them. Jinyoung pulled Jaebum in for another kiss, which ended in a bone-crushing heart.

"I got to say, Jackson finally did some good," Jinyoung laugh ed airily, hugging Jaebum again.

"YOU'RE WELCOME!"

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry


End file.
